All We Can Do Is Live
by JacksTortugaLass
Summary: A series of short ficlets in different genres angst, romance, etc . Uncertain as to how many there will be.
1. One

All We Can Do Is Live 

They should go back inside and get some rest, but Ed couldn't move. Instead he stared at the stars above, trying to not think. But his mind refused to cooperate, forcing him to think of the heavy guilt that he deserved. He wished that he could somehow say something to release the guilt, but at the same time he felt that it wasn't heavy enough, that he deserved more. Glancing at his brother by his side, he wondered what he was thinking. Ed stared at his right hand, or rather, what was now his right hand. The same thing for his left leg. Shifting it slightly, he heard the metal scrape against the rocks beneath. If he tried, he could see his body as it once was. Turning back to the stars, he wondered if Alphonse remembered what his own fingers and toes looked like, or if he remembered his smile. Ed decided not to ask him such a question, but instead further his dedication on righting his wrongs and getting his brother back to the way he was. Standing, he motioned to him, "C'mon, if we're all tired tomorrow Winry'll beat us for staying up so late."

------------------------------------

Author's Notes: After watching only one episode of FMA, and it was in the middle of the season, and listening to Vic Mignogna's "Brothers" and "Nothing I Won't Give" on repeat for about three hours, I came up with the above. It goes without saying that with that little knowledge, I don't know the series well (if at all) so constructive criticism is welcome.


	2. Two

Dreams Are Reality 

Their mother often said that their dreams would become true someday. Maybe not the next morning but someday in the future. As Ed leaned against the windowsill, he realized how true those words were. Winry was there in front of him, working on his auto mail arm but something had changed between them. A slight change maybe, but a change nonetheless. Maybe it was his half asleep state, but it seemed that she was being more touchy than usual. Shaking his head, he looked back to the countryside out the window; he was just remembering his dream from a few nights before that was all. He heard Winry shut her toolbox and startled to feel her lean against him.

"Winry?"

"Just for right now, Ed, let's not say anything, okay?"

Ed nodded, watching as the clouds moved across the sun. If he was still dreaming then this was a good dream. And if not, maybe he could make it into reality someday.

-----------------------

Author's Notes: Thank you for reading!


	3. Three

Maybe That Someone's Me

He always watched as Winry would look to the ground, drawing cirlces in the dirt. Not transmutation circles of course, but lazy circles that didn't really go anywhere but to another circle. It was then, during these quiet moments, that he thought that he had a chance with her. Not that he considered Ed competition for Winry's affections, but just that he could be her 'someone'. She placed rocks in the middle of them and as she noticed him, motioned him over. He stood beside her and listened as she explained where they needed to go to next. She placed her hand on his and Al fought to not take a step back. Then he realized. As much as she claimed that she loved metal, she would truly only love skin. She loved his brother. Sure, she loved Al too but the love she had for Ed was different. But even with that thought entering his mind, he shrugged it off. No, destiny was a strange thing. Maybe he could be her someone.

Truth be told, he envied his brother. Winry always spent time with him, fixing his auto mail. The time she spent with Al was very little as she could do nothing to help him in his armor. But no matter, whene he had his body back, when he was all skin, then she could be his.

When thoughts like this occurred, he would often remember the past and how they fought so hard over who would marry Winry.

_"I'm older!"_

_"So?"  
_

"So that means I should marry first!"

"That just means that you're closer to death! That doesn't mean that you should marry her first!"

"Marry her…first? What, you think we'd not last that long?"

Unable to ever come up with a comeback, Al would storm off to his usual spot when they had a fight, the river.

"Alphonse?"

Looking down to Winry's concerned face, he said nothing and was saved from saying anything by Ed's appearance.

"Ready to go, Al?"

"Yeah." He continued to look to Winry, making certain to keep looking at her until the end. And when he reached that end, he would return as himself, and have her for his own.

-------------------

Author's Notes: This was my first attempt at something longer than 100 words and centered only on Al. Well, the ship of Al and Winry, really. I hope you enjoyed it. And please continue to support me in this, my new fandom. Updates will be sparse since college starts up again, just a fair warning.


	4. Four

Rain.

Character: Alphonse.

Warning: Character Death.

-----------------

Mom always said that when it rained, it was the sky crying. S since it was crying, I shouldn't. She said that there were enough tears in the world without my adding to it. She didn't mean anything by it, surely not to make me feel even worse. It was just her way of making me into who I should be. But as I stand and watch as the casket is covered with dirt, I can't help but wish that I could cry. That tears should be falling as fast as the rain that is coming down now. Nothing comes though and I have a feeling that those around me are wondering why I am not more upset by it.

Time passes and I am the only one left at the grave now. Well, the rain and me. I have half a mind to dig up the dirt and then the deceased can come out, that it was all a joke.

The 'deceased'. I can't bring myself to say the name, because then it will be real. It will be real and I will be alone. Alone with the rain.

I turn back and start to walk home, thinking that maybe in time I can come to terms with what has happened. For now though I walk with the rain missing my brother more than I missed my own body. I have a sudden wish that I was nothing but a soul in a suit of armor again, but I know that even then the ache would be there. Persistent and heavy, just like the rain.

--------------

Author's Notes: Yes, I did the unthinkable. But I did it tactfully. Or at least I hope so. I hope you were moved by it and/or enjoyed it through your tears. I myself had a few whilst writing it.


	5. Five

Brother Rivalry

Character/Pairing: Alphonse/Winry

----------------

Even though I won al of the fights as children, there was one that I would always lose: the fight for Winry. The circumstances weren't the same. Sure, brother had one arm and leg of auto mail but the rest of him was flesh. I, on the other hand, was nothing but a suit of armor with a soul. I often wondered if I wanted my body back for that one purpose: to be on even ground with Ed. But I know that even if I were all flesh, I would never win. Brother has something that I can never have. I wonder if he thinks the same about me.

----------------

Author's Notes: Yup. Back to short and sweet. I'm surprised that I even churned this out, really. I also decided to start putting character and pairing for the stories above it. That way if you're really anti-Al/Winry you can just skip. If this is helpful information, or you'd rather I not do this and just get to the story, let me know. I work for you! Well, not work, but you know what I mean. Again, as always, I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
